


[Podfic] When His Hour Will Come

by bagofthumbs



Series: [Podfic] The Ava Watson Verse Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "When His Hour Will Come", in the Ava Watson verse series; written by KeelieThompson1.</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>John Watson has been trapped since the moment he left Sherlock's funeral. It just took him a while to realize it.</p><p>Reader's Notes:<br/>This is a companion piece to “Rocks of Salvation”, and “Nest Among the Stars”.  It is a prelude to the main story arc and tells the tale of how John came to have Ava, what happened with Harry, how John got mixed up with Moriarty before Sherlock came back, and the beginning part of Sherlock’s return, but told from John’s point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When His Hour Will Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When his hour will come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367340) by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7g9rq62gc9736p/When_His_Hour_Will_Come.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d47043x7tou0m39/When_His_Hour_Will_Come.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/when-his-hour-will-come)



Length: 1:17:40

Size: 71.1 MB

Reader's Notes: 

As mentioned in the Summary, this is a companion piece to “Rocks of Salvation”, and “Nest Among the Stars”, written by KeelieThompson1. It is a prelude to the main story arc and tells the tale of how John came to have Ava, what happened with Harry, how John got mixed up with Moriarty before Sherlock came back, and the beginning part of Sherlock’s return, but told from John’s point of view. It will be useful to know the backstory when reading or listening to “Nest Among the Stars”. If you can, try to do that before Nest chapter, hmm, 3.

And hey! If you listen to this, and like it, and haven’t read/listened to “Rocks of Salvation”, c’mon in! The water’s fine! The podfic for “Rocks of Salvation” is complete and posted. The podfic of “Nest Among the Stars” is in progress (ok, so I maaaayyyyyy like a little drama and angst with my johnlock, but I am also a fan of happy endings).

p.s. I found a podfic of this up on audiofic done several years ago, though it’s not on AO3. Sigh. Oh well. Didn’t mean to stomp on any toes, honestly! And she’s apparently got a lovely Scottish accent, while I’m just a boring American who cannot do accents to save my life! I had thought that since I was doing the whole Rocks of Salvation/Nest Among the Stars/Crush it ‘till the petals fall/Tea and Coffee thing, that it would make sense for me to do this one as well. *Sheepish look*. So, by all means, go ahead and listen to that one instead if you'd rather; I won't know, so my delicate little podficcing feelings won't be crushed. :) 

Many thanks to KeelieThompson1 for this compelling series, and also thanks to my Beta, sw70. Special huggles to anyone who takes the time to comment or kudo. It's MUCH appreciated!

Small instrumental bits are from "Into Dust", by Mazzy Star


End file.
